miranthiafandomcom-20200213-history
Francine Longfeet
Francine Longfeet was a child without a family. Though he never knew his family, what little he did know is he was abandoned and given up at one point. Only a note with his name being attached to the basket he was wrapped in when he was found on the steps of a temple. He ended up spending his childhood in the streets, particularly after the orphanage he wound up at closed down. Forced to feed on the scraps of society, he turned to the closest thing to being a feral child as you could get. To make matters worse, he was a halfling, short and weak compared to other children, and he had a funny name. To say he was a prime target for bullies was an understatement. As his teen years grew to a close, he had had enough. He began training himself to be stronger physically all around. He soon began taking the fight to the very same thugs that had hounded him for years, going into fits of rage, beating them senselessly as punishment for so much torment. As he got older, his fighting prowress became greater. He soon began to take on a view to survive and truely live, one must become stronger and seek greater challenges. The more difficult, the more rewarding they would be. He began joining various fighting cicuits around Calenth to test his skills. As he rose in standing, he eventually earned the nickname of "Blockade", as it seemed like he was a barrier for anyone seeking higher ranking in tournaments. Only way to move up was for him to move up first. After several years battling various challengers, he grew bored of it. deciding it was no longer a worthy challenge of his skills. At age 30 he set his eyes on the next level, small scale scuffles against single opponents having become too easy in his eyes. The next logical step was war. He trained for months on end in the art of spear fighting, hoping to get accepted into service. Upon signing up, recruiters laughed and mocked him. A halfling wanting to be a soldier on the front lines? The thought was too much for them. He promptly knocked them out, angered at their remarks. Ultimately, it did not harm his entrance into the military. What it did however do, was shift him to a unit whos existance seemed to be solely for the purpose of tossing the undesirables no other unit wanted. Whatever, Francine "Blockade" Longfeet is always up for a challenge. Description and Personality Francine "Blockade" Longfeet has a temper that can be as short as his three foot one stature due to a hard life. He has learned to harness that rage in battle to give him greater focus and strength. His chosen weapon is the spear, viewing it as the tool of a true warrior due to its simplistic design. Lack a weapon? Any tree branch can easily be turned into a spear. Only your bare hands are more basic than that. Outside of battle he tends to appear like any other halfling, if a bit gruff in appearance, his face bearing the scars of past brawls, and his hair particularly unkempt. His additude toward other people tends to be a critical one, always waiting for people to prove themselves before opening up to them. Once you have his trust through, you've pretty much earned a friend for life, and someone that will watch your back at all times. Understandably he tends to go by his nickname of "Blockade" as opposed to freely telling people of his real name.